


In Which We Struggle: A Collection

by simply_aly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), General Hospital, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny tales of many lives. Spanning fandoms and genres, and evoking many emotions. An exercise in writing.</p><p>A collection of 6 six-word, 6 ten-word, and 10 twenty-five-word comment fics for the LJ community <a href="http://www.comment-fic.livejournal.com">comment-fic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which The Tales Have Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 six-word comment fics.
> 
> (2 ASOIAF, 2 TVD, 1 HP, 1 GH -- In reverse order.)

_General Hospital, Ethan/Kristina, Sleep_  
She closes her eyes; she's safe.  
  
  
 _Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Bellatrix, She breaks down and cries_  
She disappointed him. Again.

She falls.  
  
  
 _TVD, Elena Gilbert, Monster_  
When she tastes blood, she cries.  
  
  
 _TVD, Katherine Pierce, Cured_  
She wakes up scared and alone.  
  
  
 _ASOIAF, Jaime/Cersei, Reincarnation_  
Mirrored faces, different situations. Never easy.  
  
  
 _ASOIAF, Jaime/Sansa, First_  
In this, both experience something new.


	2. In Which We Continue On With Our Very Tiny Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 ten-word comment fics.
> 
> (1 ASOIAF, 2 HP, 3 TVD -- In that order.)

_ASOIAF, Arya/Gendry; Idiot_  
He thinks her insults are actually complements.  
  
He's an idiot.  
  
  
_Harry Potter, Draco/Hermione; The floor is comfortable, thanks_  
"You could—"  
  
"No."  
  
She refuses to bend to his manipulation.  
  
  
 _Harry Potter, Draco/Luna; Knife_  
Shallow cuts, and whispered words.  
  
A Promise.  
  
“Forever,” she says.  
  
  
 _Vampire Diaries, Elena &Caroline&Bonnie a super-tight group of friends to commit crimes with_  
They vowed revenge for all the wrongs committed against them.  
  
  
 _Vampire Diaries, Klaus/Caroline; Lies_  
He knew better than to take her at her word.  
  
  
 _Vampire Diaries, Klaus/Caroline; First Christmas_  
Her gift to him is simply reciprocation.  
  
“I love you.”


	3. In Which The Tales Grow Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 twenty-five word comment fics.
> 
> (1 HP, 4 ASOIAF, 5 TVD -- In that order)

_Harry Potter, Draco/Hermione, Shh!_  
“I think you should come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow,” he announces in the library.  
  
“Shh!” she hisses, rolling her eyes.  
  
He smiles.  
  
She groans.  
  
  
 _ASOIAF, Gendry/Arya, Something That I Missed_  
Being Arya Stark again is truly terrifying—she doesn’t remember how to be her anymore—but knowing Gendry’s down in Winterfell’s forge comforts her immensely.  
  
  
 _ASOIAF, Jaime/Sansa, The Mistake I’d Make Again_  
“We cannot do this again,” she says calmly.  
  
He untangles his fingers from her auburn hair. “Of course not, my queen.”  
  
She appreciates the pretense.  
  
  
 _ASOIAF, Robb/Myrcella, Try Again (Double Fill)_  
“I am still the same girl you fell in love with,” she cries, her blonde curls blowing in the winter wind. “We can start over.”  
  
She looks exactly like the girl he married, but she’s different now too. Even still, he loves her. It’ll be different, but they’ll start over.  
  
  
 _The Vampire Diaries, Katherine, Sunlight_  
She missed the feel of the sun. As a vampire, Katherine could feel it; but newly human, the feeling is stronger than any vampire hypersensitivity.  
  
  
 _The Vampire Diaries, Klaus/human!Elena, Moonlight_  
Elena’s in a new small town, the moon shining through the open window.  
  
She hears a wolf howl and wonders if he’s come for her.  
  
  
 _The Vampire Diaries, Klaus/Caroline, Split-Second Desision_  
Caroline reaches for her phone and dials a familiar number.  
  
“I’m in Paris,” she says. “Come find me.”  
  
(These are the moments that define you.)  
  
  
 _The Vampire Diaries, Klaus/Caroline, Fear_  
“You don’t have to be afraid,” he says wiping blood from his chin.  
  
Her heart pounds in her chest.  
  
Moving closer, his smile is sinister.  
  
  
 _The Vampire Diaries, Klaus/Caroline, The Best Disguise_  
“ _What_ are you _wearing_?” Caroline hisses softly. “This is supposed to be a costume party, not an _advertisement_!”  
  
Klaus just laughs, showing his costume fangs.


End file.
